


But who Determines Fate?

by Skye_yeager



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Armin Arlert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_yeager/pseuds/Skye_yeager
Summary: Amin Arlert, Freshly eighteen and about to get married... Or not? He finds himself leaving an alpha he knows little about at the altar. The omega has no choice but to leave his hometown so they can't trap him. He will change his "fate" no matter what. He lives in a modern society where omega's can do just as much as alpha's... Right?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106





	1. "It's what's expected of you."

**Author's Note:**

> So all the thoughts are meant to be in italics so it seems as if the character is saying them but as I'm posting using my phone it doesn't seem to give me the option to change the font like wattpad for certain lines ( which is really bothering me) so if anyone knows how to fix that please let me know, Well I hope whoever reads this likes it. This is my first attempt at an omegaverse and the snk fandom. I completely ship Eremin ( Armin and Eren ) I've had three other stories for this fandom just sitting in my drafts but tonight I was just struck with inspiration and wrote this as soon as it came to mind. I'm gonna state this now that endgame is Eremin, there will be sideships but they're not the main focus. Upcoming chapters will be longer but I'm just testing the waters with this idea, let me know what you you guys thought. Please note there aren't any trigger warnings yet but there will be in the future, I'm not sure which direction I'm taking this yet but it will probably have sensitive content.Till next time...

Fate. A word Armin Arlert had floating in his mind more often than not these days. I really can't escape it the omega thought to himself. He knew from a young age that those around him had expected to him to marry as soon as he was of age but to Armin "of age" seemed forever away. But forever had arrived and today was the day where 18 year old Armin Arlert would marry to the prestigious Alpha Erwin Smith who was fairly older than the smaller blonde. 

The omega just didn't understand why. Why am I in an arranged marriage to an alpha 10 WHOLE years older than me?! We live in a modern society where times have changed so why does my grandfather still insist on this? I know very little of this man and yet they expect me to marry him and submit to his every whim? These thoughts kept repeating over and over in the omega's head until his brain was begging for a break as his head was pounding over and over.

He could only stare at his reflection in the mirror. Armin struggled to recognize himself, his long hair reached just above his shoulders, wavy and curly as it shined gold. His natural looks were enhanced with make-up and although it wasn't full glam it was more- Much more- than the omega was used to. His lips were the same light pink however they glistened against the lights overhead. Before he could continue to analyze the long traditional robe that covered his body he heard his grandfather walk in.

"Armin... It's time." his grandfather had dragged him back to reality with those three words. Armin was starting to realise that he was actually about to get married. Panic coursed through the omega's body, "I-I can't... I can't get married Grandpa... I just can't!". Armin's grandfather didn't even seem fazed by his words, as if they'd had this same conversation over and over. "You can and you will Armin Arlert! You knew this day would come one day. I won't be around forever and I promised you'd be taken care of." Armin knew his grandfather was referencing his late parents and it hurt that his grandfather was using them as a reason to dump him with an older alpha he knew nothing about. The omega seldom got angry but he couldn't help the heat beginning to rise within him. "Don't! This is not what they would've wanted for me! They were free people and that's the lifestyle they led... trapping me into a marriage just goes against everything they believed in!" At that his grandfather's eyes widen and he too felt anger course through him. He had lost all patience for his disobedient grandson, he was truly going to follow in his parents footsteps and that was something he just couldn't allow.

"And look where that led them! To an early grave!" Armin's grandfather sighed, this arguement was wasting time and wasn't going anywhere. "Look Armin, you may not like it now but with time you'll learn. You're going to meet me downstairs in 3 minutes and I will walk you to the alter to Mr.Smith. And so help me Armin Arlert... YOU will marry him! It's what's expected of you." And with that the older man left the omega to collect himself while slamming the wooden door behind him.

Armin slumped to the floor, fiddling with the delicate white material around his neck in an attempt to not cry after the mention of his parent's death. Feels like a collar, am I just an obedient pet to them? He though to himself. He was going to be late if he didn't pick himself up off the floor soon. He was in a room on the second floor of the church and just below was his "fated" alpha. Cheer up Armin! Within the hour you'll be forced to marry. And it gets even better... You'll be forced to mate before the clock strikes midnight and if you're lucky you'll be pregnant in less than twenty-four hours. Brilliant!

Eight Minutes Later...

Erwin Smith is an alpha who prides himself in being able to maintain his composure. However each second he finds himself waiting for his omega he finds his patience slipping away further and further. The boy was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Where could he be? The alpha felt a bead of sweat begin to form on his forehead. The idea that an omega he never met could bring shame on both families made the usually confident alpha nervous. 

The room in which the altar stood was beginning to fill with hushed whispers. No one knew what was going on, the omega should be here. Confusion filled the atmosphere but before the whispers could continue the door swung open and Erwin's personal assistant made their way to the altar. The guests could only stare as they tried to piece together what exactly was happening. "Surely not..." The alpha heard some whisper. "That's not the omega, what's going on?" the alpha heard another guest say in a hushed whisper.

His personal assistant Mr. Ackerman made his way swiftly and beckoned the taller man to shift his head down so he could whisper into the Blonde's ear. "We have a situation... I'd suggest you go talk to the kid's grandfather. Right now." And with that The alpha swiftly strode to the big wooden doors where Mr. Arlert was waiting.

As he closed the doors behind him the alpha kept his voice low,."Mr.Arlert, may I inquire as to where Armin Arlert is? His presence has been expected for over fifteen minutes." The alphas tone didn't exactly reek of annoyance but the old man felt he should choose his words carefully, lest he meet the wrath of Erwin Smith.

The old man gulped as he spoke with hushed words to the alpha to ensure no one else could hear what he was about to say. "Well... Unfortunately Mr.Smith my grandson i-is... Missing." The older man was now attempting to have a staring contest with the floor as his eyes refused to mee Erwin's.

"Armin Arlert... My omega... Is missing?"

To be Continued...


	2. "Welcome to..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin risks his queen. The Smith family advances their pawn.

Armin took in the scenery that passed by rapidly over and over. Eventually the tree's and fields outside the window would be replaced by towering buildings. He was filled with nerves and excitement. _I'm really doing this_ the blonde thought to himself. He was on the only train that passed through his small town (shiganshina) with nothing but himself and a small backpack containing some necessities. Unfortunately for Armin he spent the little money he had saved on his ticket to the big city and was running on nothing but hope. 

The omega was typically more thorough and meticulous in big decisions, however he was out of time. _no way! I just can't go through with this_ the omega had thought when he snuck out of the church. He had ran home as quick as possible to change and grab what he needed before making the biggest decision of his life.

He'd stripped himself of the _ugly_ robe that had been forced upon him in favour of his secret stash. Hidden in a box he'd grabbed underneath his bed was an outfit the community of his town would deem "inappropriate" wear for an omega; a pair of slightly ripped, black skinny jeans matched with a pair of his favourite (and only) black converses. His sunshine yellow top (I hate yellow but trust me, this actually works well) that cropped at his belly button brought some life into the outfit. Any of the seniors in town were sure to have a stroke at seeing what the omega had donned upon himself but Armin just couldn't find a reason to care seeing as he was finally leaving this "traditional" town. Besides, he absolutely refused to go to the city wearing clothes that were peak 50s omega fashion. It was just a shame that he only had one outfit to take with him to his new life.

He had wanted to remove the make-up but he needed to be quick before his grandfather had noticed. _Although they're probably forming a search party this very second,_ at that scary thought Armin had rushed toiletries and snacks into a bag. After slipping on his jacket that ended just below his hips he'd tied his pretty locks into a messy bun and was out the door in an instant.

Thus which led him to now... On a train to the city of his dreams with not even ten dollars to his name. The omega had no clue what he was actually going to do, he'd been saving whatever money his grandfather gave him for the past six years it had only amounted to being three dollars above a one way ticket to the capital. He'd wanted to find a job the moment he turned sixteen however the ignorant business owners felt that even in this modern day and age "the workplace is no place for an omega." The town's ignorance had only fuelled his desire to runaway to the city, to release himself of the chains made from fate that shackled his ankles.

The blonde thought he would've had more time so he wouldn't be left with such a little sum of finance but to his misfortune the wedding had been rushed seven months sooner. Confusion swarmed the boy's head as he tried to figure why the wedding had been forced to happen so soon. He was only told a day prior to the wedding about the updated schedule and it had sent him into a complete panic, completely catching him off guard which had almost led him to following his "fate" and marrying Erwin Smith. Eventually he decided it was pointless trying to understand what caused these chain of events as he was leaving it all behind anyways.

After what felt like an eternity staring at the scenery that flashed by as thoughts and emotions pounded the boy's head he'd decided it was best to get some shut eye in as he still had another five hours before reaching his dreams. Taking in one last look at the empty carriage around him he sighed quietly to himself and wished that everything would be ok. However deep down he knew that was just wishful thinking as his eyes slowly came to a close.

**Meanwhile back in shiganshina...**

"No one can know Erwin! And I mean no one! I expect that assistant of yours to also understand this. Lest he and you attempt to bring shame to the Smith family again. Do I make myself clear?!" The woman before Erwin had a presence like no other, she demanded complete and utter obedience. An alpha through and through that wouldn't tolerate any form of insubordination. She stood with the other alpha in the church-now abandoned since Arlert's "disappearence" four hours ago. Erwin wasn't fooled by her tired eyes that had faded along with any passion she had years ago, her ageing skin revealed no weaknesses.

Mrs. Smith was truly a woman to fear if the alpha's childhood was anything to go by, she had done everything within her power to mold him into the perfect "alpha" and wouldn't stand for anything less. "Yes mother, I understand." With a slight bow of his head he did his best to assure the wom- his mother, that he could be trusted and wouldn't make a mistake again. " Good! I didn't raise you to be a disappointment like your father. Now... You're going to report Armin Arlert as missing. Also contact our local newspaper and make sure they're aware it wasn't a case of him fleeing. Use whatever means necessary to get this done and in the meantime, FIND...YOUR...OMEGA!"

Even with a grand height of 5'8 the female alpha was as intimidating as ever. She would do anything to ensure the Smith's reputation was protected. No matter the cost. Erwin would know, he'd seen his father pay the price once before and it had left a mark in the alpha that to this day he still refused to acknowledge properly. He figured the tasks given should be simple enough, the Smith's influence knew little of bounds, their wealth and fame extended all the way to the capital. With the resources at his disposal and his efficient assistant Levi at his side he will find Armin Arlert... his omega. " Understood mother."

With that the alpha left with a determination in his eyes. He wouldn't fail the Smith family, _not again_ he thought. The alpha tried to block the memories surfacing as they attempted to tug at any emotion the alpha had left, to their dismay... there was nothing left. Erwin slid into the back of the limousine where levi was patiently sitting to his right, face as blank as ever.

"Not a word Levi," Erwin sensed his assistant was going to make some witty remark however the alpha was definitely not in the mood. The assistant simply scoffed and began to scowl at the window. "Where to sir?" The beta driver did his best to not stutter while the alpha was letting very subtle hints of "controlled" fury flow through his pheromones. "Take me to Shiganshina police station immediately." The blonde had ordered with a slight edge to his tone that he thought Levi would pick up on albeit the assistant either didn't seem to care or register how his boss spoke as he continue to scowl at the tinted windows.

////////////////

Armin's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken to the sound of the announcer. "Thank you all for travelling with Survey Corp's transportation today, please make sure to take all your belongings with you. Welcome to Sina!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everybody. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and reads, it really helps motivate me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I might have to add slow build to the tags. I know it's not the most exciting but I really want to make sure there's plot, romance without plot just hurts my soul, I'm sorry. Chapter summaries are in a chess format because I find it fun and it doesn't reveal spoilers whilst also giving you guys a slight expectation on the "intensity" on the chapter. Also I maybe should explain how the dynamics work in my version of this omega verse, I mean it's not the main focus so I won't be going heavily into detail on typical dynamic stuff like waves and scents but I'll add some stuff on it, I just made it an A/B/O fic so I would have more plot opportunities so I'm sorry to disappoint those who want the full experience. Let me know your thoughts, criticism is valued :) till next time...
> 
> *Some edits made but nothing significant* - 9/10/20


	3. "... it's nice to meet you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin meets one of his "knights" in a potentially dangerous situation.

Armin's ocean eyes had never been so wide. The sight before him was breathtaking, _wow... I'm really in the city_ the blonde thought to himself. His heart was pulsing with excitement, he could feel it coursing through his veins. Armin had left the station to find himself caught up in the view of Sina under the starry sky.

The omega's hometown couldn't appear any more different. His typical view of old buildings and huge tree's had been traded for towering buildings with a less traditional take on architecture. Cars honked their horns loudly on the congested roads. Stores of all kinds were scatted all down the never ending street. the blonde couldn't help but feel like a small spec in this new world. He couldn't believe it, _it's even more beautiful than I thought._ People swarmed past him, busying themselves with what the day had in store for them. 

Armin had finally made it out. _Now what?_ He'd come to realise just how rash his plan had been. Yes he escaped, however he didn't know what to do next. He was only eighteen, in a big city with no money, no where to go at night and it was pretty chilly. Second thoughts tried to pierce through his mind, the gravity of his situation was starting to bring him back down into reality. _Maybe this wasn't the best decision. Maybe I should've listened to grandpa._ His skin was practically crawling at all the possibilities of what could happen to him now. _But what's the alternative? Go back and be the "good" omega they demand me to be? A life they decided for me..._

_NO! This is only the beginning. I want to see the city, the world... The ocean. I'll do whatever it takes..._ With his resolve burning brighter than ever he took to walking down the busy street. He felt like he'd stepped through a portal to another world, everyone was so "different". People wore what they want and no one batted an eye. Besides a couple of creepy stairs from some older alpha's no one seemed to acknowledge his appearance. If this was shiganshina he would've had all eyes on him and been socially "exiled" for even considering wearing anything that revealed a hint of skin. But here... He was free to be whatever he wanted, or so he hoped.

With a smile and excitement pouring into his blue orbs, Armin looked for any opportunity he could to improve his situation. _Hopefully I can find a job, although I won't be able to get much with no experience and just a high school education. And even if I do I'd have to survive until I get paid, hmm... Well if I'm abl-_

**BANG!**

Before he could continue his thoughts he'd hit the pavement while failing to stop the small yelp slip from his throat. "Ouch! What on earth..." He looked up to see two men leering over him. The one to his left was a bit taller than him, a bit chubby but the thing that stuck out the most was his beady eyes that refused to look at anything but Armin. On his right stood a tall, slender man who looked at Armin with a smirk that reeked of arrogance. Apologise _and be on your way Armin._ "S-sorry I didn't mea-

"Damn omega! The streets ain't no place for you snowflakes to be wondering around with your head in the clouds!" The slender man interrupted. His aggressive tone had Armin taking a small step back, he just wanted to leave. "Right you are Charles! Maybe he should come with us so we-

"Heyy! There you are I've been looking all over for you! Let's go." Armin turned to see a man with short brown hair, a tall stature and freckles smiling down at him. The blonde had no idea who this man was yet, _OH!_

It finally clicked in Armin's head.

"S-sorry... I g-guess I lost track of t-time." Armin tried and failed at keeping his voice steady at his nerves spiked upwards. The man with the freckles put his hand on armin's shoulder and immediately the omega was feeling more calm. _Must be his pheromones,_ Although the smell from the man was pretty mild in its intensity so the blonde came to a conclusion he was probably a beta. The man smelled like a warm summer's breeze with a hint of fresh grass. "Anyways, let's be on our way." The freckled man supplied another reassuring smile before looking up to the two men Armin had bumped into earlier. "Sorry for the trouble gentleman, have a nice night." 

Armin could smell the displeasure radiating from both men. "It's dangerous for Omega's to be walking around their lonesome at night ya know. I guess he's ever so lucky to have you here...tck!" The implications from what the beedy eyed man had said almost had Armin's nerves going haywire again. "Right, he'll be sure to be more careful in the future, farewell." The beta guided Armin further down the street, away from the two men. Armin looked over his shoulder to notice the slender man click his tongue as he and his partner had turned left to go down a dark alleyway, _which is probably where I was gonna end up going if not for the beta. Thank god!_

"Hey there. Sorry about interrupting there but you looked really uncomfortable and I thought you'd appreciate an out." The freckled man was giving another one of those reassuring smiles. "Oh you have nothing to apologize for, only God knows what they might have tried if you hadn't stepped in. Thank you so much!" The omega matched the freckled man's smile in hopes to communicate how grateful he was. _I haven't even been here an hour yet and I'm already messing up. Maybe I shouldn't hav-_

 _"_ It's no problem at all really. It wouldn't have been good for my conscience to just sit there, ya know? By the way I'm Marco, it's nice to meet you."

To **Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first let me apologize for the long wait, I was being lazy. Also I was demotivated because I just felt like my writing is really bad and I have no idea what I'm doing. But I've decided I'll just keep going with the flow and hopefully I'll get better over time. Also I've noticed I'm having a pacing issue, it's the third chapter and still no Eren, I'm gonna have to seriously up my word count, so minimum of 2.5k words from my next updates. Next update should be soon, I'm gonna start on it tomorrow. Also you guys should check out "in the aftermath" it's an Eremin fic and it's really good so far. Anyways sorry for an extremely long note, have a great day all :)


	4. "Okay, you're coming with me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds his knight to be pretty helpful in his new surroundings and Erwin doesn't realise that not all his pieces will obey his exact command.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too! I'm Armin, Armin Arlert." 

"I've never heard the name Armin before... Hmm, I like it. It's really unique." Usually Armin would've thought the compliment was just to be polite but how could he when the freckled man was giving him the most genuine smile he'd ever seen. The omega had already decided he liked the beta. Before Armin could thank the beta yet again the latter was already talking. " So not to be rude or anything but I get the feeling you're not from around here, right?"

_Is it really that obvious?_ "Y-yeah... Only just a bit though." The Blonde's eyes widened with shock, _But didn't I say tha-_ "Sorry, I'm just pretty good at reading others, your face and scent is kind of an open book. Not in a bad way though." The beta supplied with a smile. "O-oh right, I see. You're correct, I actually only just arrived less than an hour ago." 

"Oh wow! Well in that case welcome to Sina, please don't let those two men from earlier dictate your first impression of this place." 

"Thanks, believe me I won't. Bad people exist everywhere and besides... This city is just too big and beautiful for it to be bad." Armin was still truly in awe from finally reaching the place he'd always dreamed of. 

_Buildings that reign the skies, streetlights shining bright against the night and fields of plain grass traded in for pavement that looked as if it was crafted by a god._

Marco could feel the excitement radiating off the omega and it only just made the beta smile more. "So did you come here to study? If you don't mind me asking." 

_he seems trustworthy enough to know, I guess telling him the truth couldn't be too bad._ "Well... You see, I k-kinda... Ran away." The blonde noticed the other was just waiting for him to explain further. Fiddling with his thumbs to not get distracted by the other's concerned look Armin continued. 

"Well, where I'm from is a lot more traditional than this city. I was in an arranged marriage to an alpha I knew practically nothing about and was expected to be a "good" omega and obey. I-i was gonna go through with it but when I looked in the mirror on my wedding day, I had no idea who was looking back at me. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could home and grabbed a few things. And well here I am. I just want to see the world beyond my town and be free, ya know?" Armin swallowed the lump of anxiety that had resigned in his throat, not sure how someone would take his story, _will he think I'm a selfish idiot? I could've had a decent life after all an-_

Armin felt himself wrapped up in the freckled man's arms, his body stiffened at the initial contact but eventually he relaxed into the other's arms. However just as he'd started enjoying the gentle hug he found the beta's arms had left him. 

"Sorry! I just felt like you could use a hug. That's really brave of you and I admire that you made such a difficult decision. But what do you plan on doing now?" Armin smiled at how nice and caring the other was, he could already tell the beta's friends probably adored him.

Armin gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Thank you Marco... I appreciate it. As for my plans I- umm- I'll probably see if I can find any job that would have me I guess. The wedding date was changed dramatically so I didn't have as much time to prepare as I'd like"

"Oh wow. But you at least have a place to stay right?"

"Umm, not exactly but I shoul-"

"Okay you're coming with me!"

"Huh!?"

"There's no way I can leave you on the streets of this city, especially at night! I know we just met but please consider coming to my apartment, I have a spare room and everything you could need." Marco could see that the blonde didn't look entirely convinced, he'd have to try harder. You can at least stay until you're ok on your own two feet, as capable as you probably are an omega or even anybody new to the city won't last more than a night or two!" Marco was truly concerned for Armin. Sure he'd only just met him and now he was offering him a place to stay but it just wouldn't sit right with his conscience. "B-but I really don't want to impose and the last thing I want to do is be a burden, I think I can manage." Armin smiled awkwardly, he didn't want to just be a stereotype that omega's "needed" to be taken care of.

"Please? You wouldn't be a burden trust me, if anything you would be helping me."

Armin gave a confused look, "helping?" The blonde noticed the beta look down with what could only be described as a sad smile.

"Yeah, ever since I split with my ex it's been pretty lonely in the apartment, so I'd honestly love the company."

_Well he seems to be telling the truth, but I really don't want to be a burden. But that sad smile? Maybe he really would benefit from my company. I feel sorry for whoever split with this man, who would want to break up with a saint? I guess I could agree for a little while... After all I probably wouldn't last too long and being stubborn when my life is on the line isn't the wisest decision._

"Just until I'm on my feet right?"

"Sure!"

Armin sighed with relief that he wouldn't be on the streets for the night. Although he was a little uncomfortable with just agreeing to be taken in by a stranger like some lost puppy. "Alright, well since you're totally ok with it... I guess I'll come with you, but only on one condition?"

Marco gave that puzzled look again, "condition?"

"Yes, you have to agree to let me do most of the housework, I want to earn at least a fraction of my keep." The blonde folded his arms in hopes to emphasize how serious he was. Marco wanted to tell him that it was unnecessary and that he didn't need to worry, but he could tell from the look on Armin's face that he wasn't going to back down. All the freckled man could do was agree, "Alright! As long as you refrain from washing my underwear everything should go swell." Marco didn't want to imagine the horrifying situation of Armin discovering a certain collection of outfits that were reserved for his ex. He shuddered at that thought, he really needed to just get rid of those.

Armin gave a slight giggle at the beta's response, "Sure, I think I can just about agree to that."

"Great! Let's be off then." And with that Armin followed the freckled man down the beautiful streets of Sina.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Marco had taken Armin to a pretty modern looking building that could be no less than 30 stores. _Wow! He really lives in a building like this?_ They walked past the lobby as Marco flashed a smile and a wave to the receptionist who gave a tired smile and wave back. Eventually they reached the elevator and Armin couldn't help but admire the faux wood design it had. Marco pressed a button with the number twenty-one. Armin winced at the thought of the elevator ever breaking down and having to walk all the way up and down the stairs.

It seemed as Marco was using his mind-reading powers as he spoke up to calm armin's worries, "Don't worry! This place is well maintained so it's really rare for the elevator to break, It hasn't happened to me yet and I've been here for just over two years or so." The freckled man gave another one of what Armin now dubbed his "signature reassuring smile".

"It's scary how good you are at telling what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, my friends think I have some secret super power but I just call it being a beta for twenty three years. You come across a lot of people in this city and eventually you just get the gist of how people work, well... Most people anyways." Armin could see that sad smile appearing on the freckled man's face again and decided now was not the best time to figure out what or who could make him smile in such a sad way.

**DING!!!**

the doors to the elevator opened and Armin followed in Marco's lead into a glistening white corridor while the entire floor was covered in a fluffy grey carpet that Armin could only assume was made out of the finest materials. _What exactly does Marco do? I'll have to ask him later._

Armin followed the freckled man down the long corridor passing beautifully crafted wooden doors. _21A, 21B... 21K._ Marco came to a halt and began what Armin presumed was a search for his keys. "Gotcha!" The beta whipped out a pair of keys; one golden and the other silver. With a twist of the golden key Marco pushed the door open while ushering the blonde in. 

To say Armin was impressed with the apartment would be a massive understatement. He took in the shiny wooden flooring beneath bright white walls that encaged the new corridor. There were more wooden doors that were embedded into the clean walls that Armin assumed would take him into more luxury. Now don't get Armin mistaken, he was aware this was probably a middle class apartment and to most people the place wouldn't scream high end but for an omega who lived in a small traditional town all his life the huge difference in design only enhanced the apartment's appeal. Blue eyes widened at the possibility of getting to see more of what the place had to offer. Armin's analysis of the place was cut short by a locking sound from behind him and Marco shuffling himself towards the blonde. 

"It's not the greatest but it's something." The beta supplied with a sheepish smile.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen modern architecture like this before. My town was pretty old fashioned."

"I'm flattered but if you ever get the chance to see more central sina then you'll see true modern day architecture haha. Anyways, let me get you familiarised with the place."

**45 minutes later...**

Armin settled his bag down on his bed. It had a fake (at least Armin hoped it was) black leather frame with a massive headboard. Topped with silk like sheets that looked more welcoming in the five minutes he'd been in the room than his bed back home had in seven years. He settled his bag down beside his bed while taking a seat on his mattress to stare up at the clear ceiling. _What a day? Almost married to almost kidnapped to staying in an apartment with a kind stranger. I hope grandpa is ok... I'm sorry for bringing you more trouble and shame but I just can't do it. I'll explain to you one day, I'll show you I can make it without Erwin Smith grandpa... And that's a promise!_

Before the blonde could continue the assessment of the past twenty-four hours he felt the day's fatigue kick in. He only just realised it was 11:36pm as he looked at the clock against the wall. The blonde was definitely not a night owl so he concluded it must've been all the adrenaline from the crazy life decisions he made today. As much as he wanted to get a start on building his new life he knew it was for the best to get some rest first. Marco had said pretty much the same thing earlier after showing him around a bit. They agreed to discuss things in the morning after a good night's rest. _Oh no... He was probably pretty tired the whole time and I was too busy thinking about my new life, I'll have to apologise and thank him with a special breakfast tomorrow._ And with that last thought the Blonde's eyes fluttered to a close.

**Back in Shiganshina...**

"Delete the footage!"

"B-but s-sir... I'll get in tr-trouble."

"Do it now or I'll break both your legs, going to the toilet will be an absolute bitch!"

"O-ok... It's done."

"Good! Now here's your payment and if I hear of this being mentioned to anyone then I guess I'll have to pay you a little visit, understood?"

"Y-yes s-sir!"

With that exchange done he left the intimidated man to his job. He exited the station to enter the back of a limousine where a large, blonde haired and blue eyed alpha sat awaiting his presence. "Well Levi? Did you find anything out of value?"

The dark haired man gave the alpha his typical apathetic look as he fed smooth lies to the other. "We went through the footage and found nothing. The brat probably hitched a ride or something."

"I see... Very well then I guess we will have to discuss further options in the morning, driver please see us back to the Smith residence".

And with that concluded the first twenty-four hours of intertwined fates which were sure to clash again in the near future.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for a late update, I planned on posting quickly but I have a condition so I have good days and bad days and unfortunately I had a lot of bad days so I wouldn't be able to write to a quality I'd be happy with. I think I almost reached my promised minimum word target and I'm sorry I didn't but I really didn't want to delay an update any longer. This chapter attempted to establish the connection between Armin and Marco, I wanted them to have a younger and older brother kind of relationship, I'm an only child so I don't know if I conveyed that correctly or it seemed too intimate. I really struggle with dialogue so please let me know what you thought of it and if it was OOC, I'm not used to it but I'm trying to get better at it. I know we still haven't seen Eren but I really need to get the plot set up first and make things a lot more clear, Eren should come in next chapter or maximum the chapter after, hope you guys stick around for it. Anyways have a great day and I appreciate all the kudos and comments, again let me know what you all thought. :)


	5. "Fine by me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Filler* Just a knight helping out a fellow piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update but my mental health hadn't been in the best state to write and this is filler with less than said minimum words but I need a few more days to clear my head and this is all I could deliver. I promise the upcoming chapter after this will finally get to some kind of point with some decent length, I really am sorry for this but I can't write well in a bad headspace and this chapter reflects that.

**The morning after, in Sina...**

Armin's eyes slowly fluttered open as morning light began to pierce his eyes. With a yawn and a much needed stretch, he laid with his back against the headboard taking in his surroundings. He felt relieved that he hadn't had "that" nightmare ever since he left shiganshina. Where _am i?... Oh right, Marco's apartment. Marco? The beta I met last night._

After finally recalling his memories of the previous day, the blonde went through the door to the balcony. He noticed in awe that the balcony had a sleek marble design with crystal clear windows and that every room in the apartment could access the long platform. _This place is really something._ The omega peered over the edge and was blessed with the view of "Morning Sina". 

Armin couldn't get enough of the spectacular view, his smile grew wider as he took in the new sights. The rising sun kissed the building tops, vehicles of all shapes and kinds still plagued the roads below. The city still radiated that busy bee vibe even at the early hour of 8am, at least that's what the clock had said when the blonde had woken up.

"Great view, right?" Armin turned to his left to see Marco in what must be silk nightwear while offering another cheery smile to the blonde _Even in the morning he can maintain a good mood?_ "Y-yeah it's beautiful, it's weird seeing how decently active the city is this early."

"Well Sina is known as the city that never sleeps. Speaking of which, did you sleep well last night?" The beta gave Armin a look that said he was genuinely interested in Armin's answer. "Yes, actually I'd say I haven't slept that well in a long time... Thanks again." 

Marco tried to not let his concern show when the smaller said he hadn't "slept that well in a long time". He wondered just what exactly had the blonde went through in his town, however now didn't seem like the time to play detective with his new guest. "No need to thank me, I appreciate the company. I'm glad you slept well, now how about some breakfast?"

_Shoot!_ Armin got so wrapped up in the view that he completely forgot about his plan to thank Marco with a well made breakfast. Guilt tugged at his stomach. "I-I'm so sorry, I completely fogo-

Armin felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder. He looked down as he prepared for what he could only assume was a reprimand for his actions. _This isn't good omega behaviour Armin, his grandfather's words from long ago echoed in his mind..._

"Hey relax. I didn't mean that you need to make us breakfast or anything" Marco gave a light giggle that eased the others nerves. Marco noticed that Armin's pheromones practically reeked with anxiety. "I was just asking if you wanted to eat now that we're awake. I have no expectations of you here... well except not killing me in my sleep. Don't worry about breakfast, we have UberEats for that." 

**34 minutes later in Marco's kitchen...**

Armin felt heat rush to his cheeks as he bit into his breakfast wrap. _Ofcourse "UberEats" is a delivery service... And not... A person._ Armin would've hung his head in embarrassment if he wasn't too busy enjoying his wrap. It was pretty greasy but he welcomed the unique flavours and it only elevated his morning mood. 

Marco was relieved that the omega seemed to have calmed down and his pheromones had lost all traces of anxiety (well mostly). The pair sat on stools next to a counter with a marble design on top. Armin was starting to sense a theme here. 

After finishing their breakfast the beta spoke up. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"Umm, I was thinking of looking around the city for a job, just something to help get me settled in for now would probably be the best idea."

"Hmm I see... i'll be right back." Armin stared at the other in mild confusion as he abruptly left the kitchen, however the beta returned just as quick as he came with a shiny card in his hand. "Here. Take this." The taller outstretched his hand to Armin with the shiny credit card resting on top of the beta's palm. Armin was lost for words so he just stared at the other. "You're gonna need it if you want to transition into the city life as smooth as possible. I'm sure you didn't bring much with you so maybe buy some outfits and whatever else you think you'll need." He shot a smile to Armin in hopes to convey the message that this was okay.

"Thanks, but I coul-"

"You can and will if you really want to stay in the city. Starting from the bottom again doesn't mean you gotta do it alone."

Armin still didn't look convinced. He didn't like how much of a leech he felt like he was starting to be to a man he'd known for less than twenty-four hours.

"Look, how about we say you owe me for now then? You're just borrowing until you can give it back, right?"

Although Marco had zero intention of claiming any of the "owed" money back, he was starting to run out of ideas on how to get the blonde to accept his help. The beta noticed though at his last response Armin seemed more on board with his idea.

"Fine, but I'm paying you back everything I owe."

Marco smiled at his small victory. "Fine by me." The beta replied as he handed over his card to Armin.

_Just what exactly does he do for a living!_

And with that Armin had left the apartment a half hour later with a key to the city and bright blue eyes ready to take on the world...

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 episode 5 *SPOILERS*
> 
> So I just finished declaration of war (I only watch in dubbed so I'm not up to date) and I don't know where else to express this but here. I'm so MAD! Like war in general is pretty pointless but this is something else, I knew of manga spoilers so I knew a war was coming but I was like let me just wait for the reason before I make a judgement. And ofcourse the rest of the world is scared and Eren thinks he needs to kill to be free, it's so infuriating because this could've been solved with simple dialogue... Like helloooooo can we just talk this out instead of killing again and again. I guess I'm naive or not understanding the situation fully but killing willy seemed so so dumb, not that I like him but he was willing to cast away his family "legacy" to reveal the truth and his reasons, it seems if a simple dialogue occured between both sides this could've been resolved. Again, I don't know all the facts but I think ending the cycle of revenge and pain through dialogue rather than genocide is better. Anyways that was an extremely long rant and I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to put my possible misguided anger. Have a great day :)


	6. "Hey!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin meets his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: I'm not sure where I'm taking this, I go with the flow when i write so I may write triggering content that isn't in the tags so please be aware if you have any triggers that this fic is probably not for you, have a great day :)

It had been three days since Armin's first morning in Sina and he finally felt like he was starting to adjust. He had freshened up his wardrobe and traded in his signature coconut bob hairstyle for a sleek undercut that turned out better than Marco had thought when he ~~told~~ heavily advised the hair stylist that they should do more than "trim the ends". Armin thought he might burst into tears when he saw his golden locks lying on the floor however when he looked in the mirror he was more than impressed at what was looking back and looking at Marco's jaw dropped expression he must've thought the same. The omega had also gotten a smartphone per Marco's request, the blonde thought he wouldn't have much use for it but it had its perks. _It would be nice if I could talk to grandpa though..._

Marco and Armin had built a pretty decent friendship in such a short time. If it wasn't obvious to the blonde already Armin had come to discover that Marco was a pretty genuine and nice person. It also turned out that he wasn't exactly rich, he'd received a hefty inheritance from a close aunt of his last year. The two didn't delve into that topic much as Armin could tell that it was still a sore spot for Marco by the pained expression he had as he explained.

Marco had also found it a delight to have the blonde there. It had only been three days but the omega already felt like a younger brother to him. Armin's company was a breathe of fresh air after the bad year he's had, it felt great to the beta that he had someone to talk to when he came home, an experience that he'd been missing for the past eight months and 6 days. Not that the beta had been counting or anything.

As much as Armin was happy to escape his hometown he couldn't help but feel a little homesick. He missed his grandfather, he'd been there all his life and suddenly he was just gone. _I'll have to go back one day, when I can do it all by myself I'll come back grandpa._ Armin just had to push his feelings of emptiness to the side for now and keep moving forward.

The omega had also secured himself a job at a bar. Although it was in a pretty run down and unsafe neighborhood in the city, the night bar had felt all but that. It had a welcoming vibe partly thanks to the wholesome owner Petra. Armin couldn't recall ever meeting such a happy go lucky omega, from the get go she was a pleasure to talk to as she interviewed Armin for the job. 

Petra had pretty strawberry blonde hair that dipped just below her chin with brown eyes so light Armin struggled to immediately determine what the exact colour was. She happened to be a childhood friend of Marco's which was how he scored an interview with her. Although Armin wasn't comfortable with just being 'handed' a job, he had struggled to find anything in the past three days and Marco assured him Petra wouldn't just give the omega a job without passing the interview.

He recalled how she made him feel at ease with that cheerful smile and how she said an 'adorable omega like him would fit right in!' after only just telling her his name. _Yeah, doesn't seem like she'll just give me the job Marco_ the blonde had thought as he sighed internally, albeit he was still very grateful.

So that's how Armin found himself at Petra's bar two hours before opening being trained by a man named Floch. He's a ~~pissy little~~ beta with crimson hair and an attitude that Armin would later question as to what he did to deserve the other's sly remarks. Floch begrudgingly showed Armin how the simple drinks were made and informed him of how service typically ran, occasionally the man would question as to why he was, "wasting" his time training the blonde when he, "Wouldn't last in a place like this for more than five minutes." 

At first the man's comments started to chip away at Armin's confidence, thoughts that this job would've been more suited for a person who's presence demanded respect rather than a petite runaway blonde lingered in the back of his mind. "That's all you need to know for now. Now show me you was actually paying attention and make a vodka and coke. Make it quick!" 

If Armin had teleported to the moon he would swear that he would still feel the beta's intense leer as the blonde began to assemble the simple mix. _Just what exactly is his issue?_ Armin silently thanked his eidetic memory as he made the drink with the exact ratio of vodka to coke that Floch had shown him earlier. After handing the beta his drink Armin watched as the other took a sip, nerves coursed through the omega's body as he awaited judgement.

Floch put the rest of the glass down and with a grunt looked at the smaller, "Whatever, we'll see how you do when we're open. Staff room and changing rooms are upstairs. We open in fifteen, if you're not on time just don't bother coming at all." And with that the beta left Armin who had furrowed his brows in confusion. _Passive aggressive co-workers? It's better than getting married Armin, it's better than getting married Armin, It's better than getting married Armin._ He kept that mantra looping in his head as he made his way to the changing rooms upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later and Armin was at the bar. Dressed in a white button up shirt, a bowtie as red as blood, black trousers that seemed as if they were tailored to the Blonde's size with how surprisingly well they clung to his legs. Lastly he had on simple black shoes to complete the fit. As Mina (another colleague Armin met during his training with Floch) flipped the closed sign to open he was greeted by the boss. "Wow! You look great Armin, good luck today." Floch gave a look of disgust at Petra's words.

"Thank you Miss. Ral, I'll do my best." Armin gave a slight bow of his head, he was doing his best to push his nerves aside. _Don't mess up, I can do it!_ "Please Armin just Petra is fine, I'm not that old ya know. Anyways you're on service with Mina and the others, if you need anything don't be afraid to come to me for help. I'll be in the office upstairs." With one last cheerful smile Petra left to tend to other matters.

Three hours after opening Armin decided he had no idea what Floch was talking about. He followed Mina's instructions as best as he could as he delivered customers their meals and drinks, Armin gave them all a polite smile with a simple "enjoy". It worked well enough as Mina stopped guiding him as much as time went on.

It was now 10pm and Armin would've loved for his nerves to settle however Floch's looks kept bothering him. Armin thought the red haired man would've stopped with the annoyed looks when he saw the blonde had actually lasted more than "five minutes" but he clearly thought wrong.

Before the omega could get caught up in his thoughts Mina's voice snapped him back to reality, "Good job so far Armin, you catch on pretty quick. Thomas is here now so you're all good to take your break." _At least someone here thinks I'm doing okay._ "Thank you Mina but I doubt I would've been useful if it wasn't for your help the past three hours." Mina slightly frowned at the Blonde's response, "Give yourself some more credit Armin, most newbies have usually broken a few glasses and dropped a few meals by now. Now go enjoy your break." Armin smiled at the Beta woman's response and was feeling more confident about working at the bar. "Okay Mina, I'll see you in 45, thanks again." And with that the blonde made his way to the staff room.

The staff room wasn't exactly massive but it could at least fit ten or so people in it. The design was fairly basic, four plain white walls and a couple of tables. A narrow hallway in the room led Armin to the lockers at the back where he retrieved his crackers and cheese, a dinner Marco would not approve of but _what Marco doesn't know can't hurt him._

As Armin sat down at one of the tables to eat he pulled out his phone as Marco had let him know earlier he'd check in with the blonde.

**Marco Polo:** Hey Armin, everything going alright over there? _~ 7:56pm_

**Marco Polo:** Also please be cautious after 10, the drunks tend to sometimes get a bit out of control then. Let me know you're doing okay when you can :) _~ 9:32pm_

Armin saw the time read 10:02pm and hoped he wouldn't return to the forewarned drunks.

**Me:** It's all going pretty well so far and don't worry, I can handle a few drunks. _~ 10:06pm_

_Fake it till you make it, right?_ Armin wanted to add that smiley looking icon that Marco had also sent him but the keyboard ~~?~~ was modern day Rome to Armin and it wouldn't be mastered in a day.

**Marco Polo:** That's great! I know you said you'd be fine to get the train ~~home~~ back here but I'm happy to pick you up if you change your mind. _~10:07pm_

_IT ONLY TOOK HIM ONE MINUTE TO WRITE ALL THAT!?_ The blonde frowned at how it took him four minutes to form his own reply. _what kind of person starts the alphabet with qwe... This city is strange._ With an internal sigh the blonde sent one last message to Marco saying "thanks but he'll be alright" and resumed eating his dinner.

**2 hours later...**

The blonde had discovered that Marco was right to warn him about the drunks. It was only a Tuesday and yet the bar was near full, the crowd was loud and the atmosphere had picked up a lot since before his break. Armin had come into contact with all sorts of drunken and unruly customers. The blonde was really trying his best but the customers weren't making it easy. From comments about how this was no place for a "pretty omega" like him and how he should "be back at home waiting for his alpha" ( a comment from some drunk and old alpha man) to being occasionally groped and feeling less than innocent touches as he made his way through the bar. The blonde managed to smile through it all and politely entertained the wild customers as best as he could which would result in a generous tip. Now Armin knew that he was within his right to complain but he didn't want to cause trouble on his first shift and even though tips don't justify the customer's demeaning actions they certainly helped him not feel so bad.

_Just five minutes left Armin, five minutes and you can go back to the nice apartment with the bed that has silky she-_

"Hey!" The blonde looked to his left to see a man in a grey suit with a white shirt who was waving over to him from the corner at the end of the bar stand. As the omega meandered his way through hot bodies he began to register the man's appearance as he got closer. He had brown hair down to his shoulders, a prominent nose that suited his face well and facial hair that wasn't quite stubble but definitely not enough to be considered a beard/mustache. If Armin had to take a guess he'd say the man was only a few years older but it was hard to tell, the man was well built and Armin could tell he was much taller than himself even with him sitting down. _Probably an alpha._ However Armin would later note that the most striking thing about this man was his eyes. They were a mix of faded green and blue albeit that wasn't the punchline. His eyes could only be described as... _Empty?_ Armin felt like he was looking into a void, the green-blue mix was so dull it made it seem as if the man wasn't really there.

"Areee you gonna keep staringgg or actually... Serve meee?" The man's tone held little to no emotion, the blonde figured he'd already been drinking as he slurred his words. Heat rushed to Armin's cheeks as he realised how weird it must've been to walk over to the man and say nothing. "S-sorry sir, what would you like?" The blonde adverted his gaze to his shoes to avoid the man's piercing stare that was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

The man grunted, seeming to need a second before he could form his next slurred reply. "Whiskeyy on the... on the rocks." As Armin was about to make the bold choice to try and suggest the man had maybe had enough he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cancel that order please." Armin looked up to see a beautiful woman with short jet black hair standing to his left. She had a solemn look on her face and her steel grey eyes twinkled as she moved forward to address the man. 

"Eren, you've had enough. Come home... Please." Armin couldn't help but feel a twinge bad for the women as she sounded _defeated?_ As if she already knew what she was asking was pointless. The man now named as Eren didn't even seem to pay the woman no mind as he continued to stare at the blonde. "Are you deaf? I said... Get me a... a whiskey." 

Armin didn't know what to do which was an often occurrence these past few days. He looked to the woman who gave him a pleading look and back to the man who looked like his patience was wearing thin as his brown brows began to dip. The omega felt his pulse speed up and tried not to squirm under the man's gaze. He felt if he didn't make a move soon then this was probably gonna get ugly. "U-umm-

"Hey Armin! Your shift's over, I'll take over here, good job today." Mina came to the rescue, giving the blonde his way out. With a slight bow of his head to the man and woman he quickly but as politely as possible made his exit to the changing room. Armin felt a tad bit guilty at leaving his co-worker to deal with his mess. _She'll know what to do... I hope._

When Armin came back down to the bar after changing into his casual attire he noticed the man and the woman before were nowhere to be seen. The omega noted he'd have to ask Mina how on earth she dealt with that on his next shift. He ignored the glare from his crimson haired co-worker as he made his way out the bar.

Armin didn't know how to feel about the whole experience yet. He wouldn't quit though, he could do it. He did do it, he just had to stop thinking about pushy customers and sad green-blue eyes. _I just need to sleep_ the blonde thought as he made his way to the train station just after 1am.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've done a lot of the set up now so i can divert more of my energy into character interactions, I see so many fics good at dialogue and that's something I'm trying to work on. Also so many good Eremin fics have come out recently, I'd recommend all roads lead back to home and Eren LOVED women, two of my favourite ongoing fics so please check them out if you're looking for more Eremin fics. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, thank you so much for kudos and your nice comments that help motivate me. This Is a slow build like real slow so i appreciate any who have the patience to stay for the ride.


End file.
